


Man & Machine [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of Person of Interest finally getting an airdate, and in honor of the five amazing seasons. I may do more character chronologies in the lead-up to the fifth season premiere, but I need to find the right music for each person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man & Machine [fanvid]




End file.
